Korttricket
by Sennie
Summary: Conan har gjort ett vad med KID, vars deadline är 3 månader. När han försöker lära sig det han behöver för att vinna vadet, får han hjälp ifrån en flicka som varken kan tala eller förstå något språk. I gengäld så lär han henne japanska! Genren kan ändras!
1. Prolog

Allting hade gått så fort. I ena sekunden hade butiksägaren vinkat glatt efter en kund som nyss lämnat hans butik, och i nästa så exploderade hela byggnaden bakom honom. Glas, trä, metall och sten. Allting sköts iväg mot alla håll. När röken lagt sig var byggnaden som den lilla butiken legat i helt förstörd, likväl dom båda byggnaderna bredvid och dom mitt emot på andra sidan gatan. Två bilvrak, endast hopknycklade skelett utav stål brann vid den söndersmulade grunden av butiken. Av butiksägaren själv fanns det skelett och några små bitar av brinnande kött kvar. Ungefär lika dana högar låg lite överallt i närheten. Precis vid gränsen till det förstörda området låg en flicka, med dom bara armarna fulla av djupa sår. Hon levde, och i hennes huvud så spred sig känslan av tomhet allt snabbare och snabbare. Dock lät hon inte sitt medvetande svepas bort förrän hon hörde sirener och hur folk kom springande. Först då släppte hon taget och föll in i mörkret.


	2. Träffa Niiro

**Disclaimer (orkar inte skriva svenska översättningen):** Jag äger inte Detective Conan (hade jag gjort det hade jag inte skrivit den här berättelsen).

* * *

En vecka efter bombattentatet besökte ett par poliser sjukhuset, och flickan som varit i närheten av platsen. Poliserna lyckades bara få tag i rummets nummer, innan doktorerna strängt sa ifrån att hon absolut inte behövde en utfrågning från en drös poliser. Kommissarie Megure blev därför tvungen att kalla ringa detektiven Mouri Kogoro. Det fanns tillfällen, som till exempel detta, när Kogoros popularitet faktiskt kom till stor nytta. Kogoro anlände till sjukhuset tillsammans med Conan, då Ran skulle ut med Sonoko och hon ville inte att Conan skulle vara ensam.

Medan Kogoro talade med Megure så fick Conan tag i Takagi, som också var på platsen, och frågade vilket rumsnummer flickan hade. Han fick numret, och satte sedan av mot hissarna för att ta sig upp till våningen som rummet låg på. Väl uppe så fick han gå runt rätt så mycket innan han hittade rummet, som var beläget längst ner i en korridor med endast två rum till. Conan gjorde en tyst notering om att fråga doktorerna varför flickan låg i ett så avlägset rum. Han ställde sig framför dörren och knackade. Då inget svar kom, så sträckte han sig upp till dörrhandtaget och öppnade försiktigt dörren.

Rummet var lätt så litet, med ett litet rum med toalett bredvid dörren och en vit sjukhussäng ståendes under det stora fönstret på väggen mitt emot dörren. På sängen, lutad mot två tjocka kuddar, med täcket täckandes benen, iklädd ett enkelt vitt nattlinne, med huvudet vridet mot fönstret satt en flicka. Hon hade eldrött hår som nådde ner till hennes axlar. Runt ett område på hennes vänstra överarm, mellan axeln och armbågen, hade dom virat ett vitt bandage. Resten av armen var täckt med ett flertal skärsår.

'_Troligen efter glassplittret._' Tänkte Conan.

Han gick in i rummet och stängde dörren bakom sig, och först då så vände flickan sitt huvud mot honom. Hennes mörkgrå, nästan svarta, ögon såg på honom med en aningen förvånad blick. Annars så var resten av hennes ansikte uttryckslöst.

"Hej." Sa Conan försiktigt, medan han långsamt närmade sig sängen.

En liten rynka formade sig i flickans panna och hon följde tyst Conan med blicken, tills han stannade precis vid sängkanten. Hon la huvudet lite på sne och såg på honom med en frågande blick.

"Hur mår du?" Frågade Conan.

Flickan lyfte då på handen och satte ett finger över Conans läppar och skakade sedan långsamt på huvudet.

'_Huh?_' Tänkte Conan. '_Förstår hon inte vad jag säger?_'

Flickan tog bort fingret och log smått mot honom. Leendet såg sorgligt ut, men ändå lyckligt på något sätt. Conan tänkte efter en stund. Flickan hade legat på sjukhuset i en vecka nu, och det verkade inte som att hon förstod språket. Hur hade hon då klarat sig så länge? Han tvivlade starkt på att doktorerna tvingat på henne bandaget, och sedan tvingat henne in i rummet. Hans tankar avbröts av att flickans hand lyftes igen och denna gång pekade hon på sig själv.

"Niiro." Sa hon, med en röst som lät smått kraxande.

"Niiro?" Conan såg ut som ett frågetecken, medan flickan log och nickade.

Conan var smått förvirrad en stund, men sedan gick ett ljus upp för honom. Niiro var flickans namn. Med tanke på hennes hår så var det inte så konstigt (Niiro Eld). Kanske så var Niiro inte hennes vanliga namn, utan ett namn som doktorerna kallat henne. Conans tankar avbröts av att flickan pekade på honom igen med en frågande blick. Återigen var Conan smått förvirrad, innan det gick upp för honom att hon tydligen ville veta hans namn. Han lyfte upp sin egen hand och pekade på sig själv.

"Conan." Svarade han på flickans, Niiros, stumma fråga.

"Co.. con.. con.. Conan." Niiro verkade ha lite svårt att uttala hans namn först, men tillslut så fick hon fram det.

Conan nickade, och Niiro log smått. Plötsligt öppnades dörren och en doktor kom in i rummet, tätt följd av en sköterska som bar på en bunt med kläder. Niiro gav doktorn en förvirrad blick, och såg sedan på klockan som hängde på väggen bredvid dörren.

"Hon är mycket smart, även om hon inte förstår något språk." Förklarade doktorn. "Redan efter en dag så lärde hon sig vilka tider som hennes måltider kom, och när hennes undersökningar var."

Sköterskan gick fram och räckte Niiro ett par blå jeans och en vit skjorta. Niiro tog kläderna, steg ur sängen och försvann in på den lilla toaletten. Troligen för att byta om. Doktorn log ner mot Conan.

"Kan du leda henne ner till entrén, lille pojk?" Frågade han.

Conan såg nyfiket upp på honom.

"Varför?" Frågade han.

"Det blev beslutat att hon ska flytta in hos Mouri Kogoro, mästerdetektiven." Svarade doktorn med ett leende.

Conan, som blev både förvånad och chockad över detta, nickade bara och vände sig om när han hörde hur toalettdörren öppnades igen. Niiro stod i dörröppningen och rättade till kragen på sin skjorta, och tog sedan emot den svarta jackan som sköterskan nu räckte henne. Doktorn och sköterskan gick ut ur rummet och in i rummet som var bredvid. Niiro räckte fram handen mot Conan, som fattade vinken och tog tag i den med sin egen hand, och dom två lämnade sedan rummet.

* * *

_Oooookej... jag har skrivit bättre berättelser (MYCKET bättre, tro mig) än denna, men dom var bara för mig själv att läsa så ni får nöja er med det här. Just nu händer inte så mycket, och det kommer det nog inte göra på ett tag heller. För, hur mycket jag än vill hoppa fram en bit i berättelsen så måste jag skriva allt mellan nu och då först._

**Ge mig gärna lite kritik så att jag vet vilka delar jag mest behöver förbättra :)**


	3. Lyssna och Upprepa

**SnowFlakeWolf:** Ja, och jag antar att den här kommer att förbli den enda svenska Conan ficen i... ett bra tag till (typ några år) :P

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger inte Detective Conan!

* * *

Bilresan tillbaka till detektivbyrån gick väldigt smidigt. Niiro satt tyst i baksätet, som väntat då hon inte kunde prata, och såg med intresserad blick på allting som for förbi utanför fönstret. Conan hade frågat Kogoro varför hon skulle bo hos dom, och då fått svaret att Kogoro fått i uppdrag av kommissarie Megure att lära Niiro japanska. Det visade sig sedan att Kogoro inte alls var intresserad av att lära henne japanska, utan av pengarna som han fått för det. Hur Megure fått idén att betala den inkompetenta gubben pengar för att lära en tjej japanska, det var långt bortom Conans förstånd. Precis när dom anlänt till detektivbyrån så hördes telefonen ringa inifrån, och Kogoro satte genast av upp för trapporna och lämnade Niiro och Conan kvar på trottoaren.

"Gubbe(1)." Muttrade Conan.

"Gu... be?" Hördes det bredvid honom.

Conan såg upp på den rödhåriga flickan med förvånad blick, men flinade sedan och nickade uppmuntrande.

"Gubbe." Sa han igen.

"Gubbe." Upprepade Niiro, och log sedan när hon insett att hon uttalat det rätt.

Conan flinade fortfarande när han tog Niiros hand och började leda henne uppför trapporna till lägenheten ovanför kontoret där Kogoro just nu stod och pratade i telefon. Om den lata gubben inte ville lära femtonåringen japanska, så fick han skylla sig själv om Conan lärde Niiro det som han själv brukade kalla den inkompetente detektiven. Precis när Conan öppnat dörren till lägenheten så kom Ran upp för trappan bakom dom.

"Herre min je... gapa sådär bara för att han får ett nytt fall." Muttrade hon, varpå hon fick syn på dom två framför sig och log stort mot dom. "Conan-kun(2), är detta Niiro-chan(3)?"

Niiro vände blicken mot Ran vid nämnandet av hennes namn, och hon hade en liten förvirrad rynka i pannan(4). Conan nickade medan han ledde in Niiro i lägenheten, och Ran steg in efter dom och stängde dörren.

Så fort Ran fått reda på att "ett överlevande offer från bombattentatet" skulle bo hos dom, så hade hon rensat ur ett rum bredvid sitt eget, som använts som ett slags förråd, och placerat en extra futon som dom hade där inne. Hon hade även lämnat kvar dom lite större möblerna, så som ett skrivbord och en byrå och en garderob som saknade en dörr. Resten av "skräpet", som hon uttryckte det, hade hon slängt.

"Trasiga gamla saker ändå." Sa hon med ett skratt.

Rummet var målat i en vit färg, som nu såg lite mer gulaktig ut, och hade ett litet fönster ovanför skrivbordet. Niiro stod länge och såg sig omkring, tills hon tillslut såg på Ran och Conan igen. Hon såg smått förvirrad ut.

"Hon undrar nog varför vi lett henne hit." Sa Ran.

Conan nickade, medan han försökte tänka ut ett sätt att få Niiro att förstå att detta var hennes rum. Hans tankar avbröts av ljudet från stolsben dragna över golv, när Niiro drog ut stolen ifrån skrivbordet och satte sig ner. Hon strök lätt över bordsytan med fingertopparna, och vände sig sedan bakåt mot Ran och Conan igen och log mot dom.

"Verkar som att hon förstått." Sa Ran med ett leende.

Conan nickade igen och såg på Niiro, och märkte först då att hon studerade honom noggrant. Han kände sig lite obekväm under den skarpa observerande blicken, men valde att ignorera det för stunden.

Ungefär en halvtimma senare satt dom alla fyra och åt middag. Fram till dess så hade Niiro bara suttit vid skrivbordet i sitt rum och tittat ut genom fönstret, med något som skulle kunna ses som en drömmande blick. Conan märkte att Niiro studerade honom i ett par minuter, innan hon långsamt tog upp sina egna ätpinnar och började äta av sin mat.

"Äta med pinnar kan hon i alla fall." Muttrade Kogoro.

'_Nej, det kunde hon inte._' Tänkte Conan. '_Hon studerade mig för att se hur jag gjorde, och härmade sedan, men hon gör det så perfekt att man aldrig skulle tro att hon bara härmar efter någon._'

"Ran, skicka riset." Sa Kogoro.

Ran räckte Kogoro skålen med ris, utan att märka att Niiro slutat upp med att äta i några sekunder och studerade dom noggrant. Dock så undgick detta inte Conan. Niiro fortsatte sedan att äta, som om hon aldrig stannat upp. Efter några minuter så såg Conan hur riset på Niiros tallrik var slut, och den rödhåriga femtonåringen fick en osäker blick. Conan valde då att pröva en sak, för att bekräfta sina tidigare tankar.

"Kan jag få lite mer ris, Ran-neechan(5)?" Frågade han med sin oskyldiga barnröst.

Ran log och sträckte sig efter skålen med ris och la upp lite utav dom vita kornen på sjuåringens tallrik. Conan började långsamt äta av riset, medan han sneglade på Niiro över kanten på sina glasögon. Han kunde tydligt se hur hon tänkte hårt, jämförde alla ord hon hört med varandra, och sedan hur hon vände sig mot Ran.

"Ran, ris." Sa hon med smått tvekande röst.

Kogoro och Ran bara stirrade på henne, medan Conan log smått för sig själv.

'_Hon är smart._' Tänkte han. '_Hon hörde Ran och Ris i båda meningarna, och kunde skilja på vilket som var vad._'

Efter en halv minut av tystnad, så log Ran stort och gav Niiro resten av riset.

"Varsågod." Sa hon.

Niiro, trotts att hon inte förstod ordet, verkade förstå meningen med det och nickade varpå hon började äta igen.

'_Det här kommer nog att bli mer intressant än jag först trodde._' Tänkte Conan, medan han då och då sneglade mot femtonåringen över kanten på glasögonen.

* * *

Så, kapitel 2 klart. Inte helt nöjd, men ändå rätt så nöjd

Nästa kapitel, kapitel 3, kommer mestadels att bestå utav en s.k. Flashback, bara så ni vet och är förberedda på det och blir förvirrade (inte för att jag tror att ni kommer bli det men i alla fall).

**(1)** I mangan (och i animén) så kallar Conan ofta Kogoro för Gubbe, tyckte att jag skulle ha med det här också så att det inte blev FÖR mycket OOC x)

**(2)** Kun betyder pojke, används ofta efter mansnamn men kan användas efter kvinnonamn också

**(3)** På översättnings sidan står det att Chan är "Ett Suffix för bekant kvinnlig person", men det kan även användas efter mansnamn

**(4)** Så ni inte blir förvirrade, Niiro blev förvirrad för att Ran sa Niiro-chan. Niiro vet inte vad chan betyder.

**(5)** Neechan betyder storasyster, eller bara syster.


End file.
